Shakugan no Shana: Rivals
by NatsuDS
Summary: Una flame haze fría y distante del mundo llega a cumplir su trabajo pero ahí encontrara nuevas experiencias que cambiarán su vida. Shana x Yuuji. Es una interpretación libre de la saga de Shakugan no Shana con más personajes y más sagas.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, durante este mes me vi Shakugan no Shana y me gustó mucho así que decidí escribir una historia algo diferente pero siguiendo hasta cierto punto los acontecimientos de la original. Habrán más villanos creados por mí así como otros personajes nuevos.

Capítulo 1: La chica de ojos y pelo ardientes.

La verdad había llegado a la ciudad de Misaki, no sabía por qué pero estaba interpretando una gran cantidad de poder de existencia, necesitaría investigar.

-Finalmente hemos llegado, Alastor. Tendremos que ver qué ocurre en esta ciudad.-dije convencida de la rareza de una energía tan fuerte.

-Sí, presiento que ocurrirán largas batallas. Debes estar preparada.-me dijo la llama del cielo.

-Siempre lo estoy. Es mi camino como la Flame Haze perfecta.- tras esto descendí a la ciudad saltando por los edificios.

Debía encontrar la razón de tanto disturbio de poder pero antes...

-Un pan de melón por favor, no espere, que sean dos.

-Un día te dará una ingestión, en serio.

-Este también es el destino como flame haze. Iré a investigar.

Decidí incubrirme con alguna flama a punto de desaparecer, lo más fácil era ir a una escuela. Tras un rato buscando encontré una típica escuela japonesa. Sentí la presencia de una flama muy débil por lo que fui a ver de quién provenía. Parecía provenir de un chico un poco mayor que yo de pelo marrón y ojos azules. Parecía un muchacho normal, no debería tardar mucho en morir su llama.

-¿Vamos a seguir a ese chico realmente?- comentó Alastor.

-Sí, esperaré a que termine las clases y le afrontaremos.- me decidí a descansar hasta entonces.

Al cabo del rato los muchachos empezaban a salir de la escuela con sus amigos riendo tranquilamente. Esa era una vida que yo no podía permitirme tener...pero no importaba mientras cumpla mi destino. Observé al chico en cuestión acompañado de otro muchacho con gafas.

-Jajajaja, siempre igual, Ike. De verdad no cambiarás, eh?

-¿Por qué hacerlo si me va bien? Bueno, nos vemos mañana, tengo práctica.

-Así que otra vez. Dile a tus padres que relajen un poco la soga en ti. Realmente te presionan mucho,jeje. Adiós.- ¿por qué estaba tan feliz siendo una mera antorcha? No sabía que las antorchas aún tuvieran tanta energía. Debió haber sido engullido hace poco. Cuando estuvo solo en una calle me acerqué para hacer lo de siempre...

-Veamos, Mamá me ha pedido que le llevara esto a...

-¿Por qué disfrutas tanto tu vida? Eres una antorcha que está a punto de morir.-dije seriamente acercándome.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Hola, nos conocemos?

-No hacen falta explicaciones, solo te diré que has sido engullido por un Guze no Tomogara y poco a poco desaparecerás de este mundo.

-¿Q-Qué? A pesar de ser una niña, me dices cosas terribles, quién eres tú.-dijo asustado. Por un momento me compadecí de las antorchas, pero era inevitable. Alargué mi mano para recoger su débil existencia. Sería la primera vez que me hacía pasar por un chico.

-Eso no importa ahora. Solo diré que soy una Flame Haze, los guardianes del equilibrio de este mundo, y para eso necesito tu poder.- puse mi mano en su cuerpo pero su existencia no abandonó su cuerpo. Esto era muy raro.-¿Q-Qué significa esto, Alastor?

-No lo sé, quizá tenga algún tipo de habilidad especial. No había oído de esto antes. ¿Podría ser un Reiji Maigo?

-Eres una chica muy rara. ¿Te ocurre algo?- me dijo el chico como si nada.

-¿Por qué no te has asustado con lo que te he dicho?

-Porque pienso que los niños pequeños tenéis una impresionante imaginación. Jeje, sé feliz niña. Ahora tengo prisa.- me pasó su mano sobre mi pelo y siguió su camino. Esta antorcha no era normal... ME dispuse a seguirla para saber más.

Al cabo del rato lo seguí por varios barrios hasta que llegó a una especie de distrito comercial y entró en una tienda. Me estaba cansando, no podía estarse más quieto?

En ese momento salió con una chica que se parecía mucho a mí, las dos teníamos un largo pelo negro y unos ojos marrones oscuros. Si ella fuera una antorcha sería fácil acercarme a este...

En ese momento alguien invocó un fuzetsu y vi dos rinnes desagradables, uno con forma de bebé gigante y otro una muñeca. No debían ser muy fuertes. Entré en modo de batalla con mi Nietomo no Shana preparada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Y la gente.. alguien ayúdeme.- gritó el chico para mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía moverse en el fuzetsu?

En ese momento el rinne bebé empezó a consumir humanos y el muchacho parecía más asustado.

-Parad! Esto es una pesadilla...-

-La comida de hoy ha sido excelente. Solo queda aquel chico insignificante de allá.-dijo ese apestoso bebé dispuesto a agarrarlo.

-Hoy el amo estará muy contento.-dijo el otro con voz femenina.

-Vamos, Alastor.

-Sí.

-No os acerquéis!-decía el chico siendo agarrado.

-Itadakimas...Aaaaah, mi brazo, mi brazo.- todo lo rápido que había podido le había cortado el brazo liberando al chico.

-G-Gracias. Puedes entender lo qué ha pasado y por qué nadie se movía?-dijo el chico asustado.

-Son Tomogaras, monstruos del mundo de Guze que sobreviven a base de existencias humanas.-le dije desinteresadamente.

-Esto muchacho es sorprendente, debe tener algo de gran valor dentro, no puede ser una simple antorcha.- me dijo Alastor.

-Eso veremos.- le dije.

-Aaaargh, me las pagarás.- el asqueroso bebé sin brazo me agarró sin saber las consecuencias. Tres segundos después le quemé con mi Nietomo no Shana.-Bfff, patético, tanto poder de existencia y solo llegas a ese nivel.

-El amo no estará contento.-dijo la muñeca dispuesta a escapar. En un rápido movimiento le corté en dos.

-Mi amo... Friagne...se vengará.-dicho esto explotó. ¿Friagne el cazador era su amo? Me sonaba ese nombre. Dicho esto devolví los desperfectos a la realidad y me dispuse a irme a descansar un poco. El tema de esta ciudad sería largo.

-E-Espera, tú eres la niña de antes, qué acaba de ocurrir? Antes no te creí pero después de ver esto.

- Como ya dije son Tomogaras que robaron la existencia de los humanos y los convirtieron en antorchas. Deberías ser capaz de verlos.-dije lo más rápido posible. Odiaba explicar cosas a Antorchas.-Nos vemos.

-No puede ser. Hirai-san! Hirai-san! ¿Por qué no puede oírme?

-Ahhh, también lo dije, la existencia de las antorchas desaparece poco a poco hasta no quedar nada. La tuya es la extraña ya que pareces el mismo.

-¿Y Yo desapareceré?

-Todos lo acaban haciendo. Y al final todos desaparecen, ves. como ese niño de ahí.-señalé un niño cabizbajo que andaba junto a otros, en ese momento su antorcha desapareció y los otros seguían como si no estuviera.

-E-Eso es muy cruel. Hirai-san tiene una vida... haré que recuerde su sentido de existencia.

-Eso es imposible. Ya te dije que...

-!Me da igual lo que pienses o lo que sea! Me niego a que desaparezca.-dicho esto salió corriendo a buscar a la otra antorcha

, por qué nos toca con alguien tan cabezota?

-Para tener información debemos seguirle. Aún debemos localizar al tal Friagne.

-Lo sé, Alastor.

Le seguí hasta que alcanzó a la chica que decía y hablaba con ella de cosas para hacerla feliz.¿Por qué se esforzaba si era inútil? Esta antorcha me exasperaba...

Luego de la pequeña conversación entre ambos le seguí hasta lo que parecía ser su casa y me tumbé en el techo.

-Así que estabas aquí... Por qué no entras a casa?- me dijo subiendo en una escalera.- Ya que parece que te gusta acosarme al menos no pases frío...

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de acosar? Solo te vigilamos.-dije molesta.

-Me llamo Sakai Yuuji, y tú?- me dijo sonriendo. ¿A qué venía tanta confianza?

-Yo no necesito un nombre... solo sirvo para hacer mi misión como todas las Flame Hazes...Soy la cazadora de pelo y ojos ardientes aunque también me llaman por mi espada Nietomo no Shana.

-Hahah, en ese caso te llamaré Shana, es un buen nombre, ahora entra.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre un nombre? Solo soy una...

-!Cállate ya con eso! Con Hirai-san igual solo esto..., solo aquello... No valoras la vida como deberías, cada persona es valiosa con su forma de ser por lo que mucha antorcha o flame haze que seas debes vivirla hasta el final. No me importa ser una antorcha, pelearé hasta el último momento por disfrutar mivida y Hirai-san igual. Tú igual Shana, tienes que encontrar el sentido de la vida.

-¿Quién te dijo que me llamarás Shana, idiota? Eres una antorcha muy rara...

-Seamos amigos, Shana. esas palabras me paralizaron, nunca nadie me había dicho eso.- Quiero ayudarte a encontrar tu significado en la vida y que lo descubramos juntos. ¿Aceptas?

-No puedo, admito que eres la antorcha más sorprendente pero somos gente sin significado destinadas a algo. Las antorchas son meros objetos sujetos a una cuenta atrás que termina... luego de eso no importa lo que hayan hecho en sus vidas así que nuestra amistad no tendría sentido alguno. Y yo soy una mera cazadora.

-Bueno, dejaré la ventana abierta por si quieres entrar...- dicho esto se fue. "Arrrrg, por qué me irrita tanto? Su forma de pensar es tan... aunque su valor es envidiable al final no será nada. Aunque, significado en la vida eh? Nunca lo había pensado..."

Al día siguiente asistí a sus continuos intentos junto a su amigo de hacer recordar a la antorcha Hirai su pasado y en ocasiones lo conseguían y todo pero al final del día acabó desapareciendo y Yuuji comenzó a llorar. Aproveché el momento para agarrar su existencia. Al final todo era igual.

-¿Ves? Al final no queda nada, pero tus esfuerzos son increíbles para solo...

-No digas más solo... Hirai-san al menos disfrutó un día con la persona que le gustaba. Era lo que más deseaba, ha encontrado su sentido en el mundo antes de morir, a ser una antorcha la vi sonreír...

-Ehhhh...lo siento, puede que me he equivocado ligeramente respecto a ti. Acepto ser tu amiga, Sakai Yuuji?

-Yuuji está bien. Si voy a desaparecer, al menos divirtámonos juntos Shana!

-S-Sí.-dije no muy convencida.

-Ah,Yu-chan has traído a una muchacha a casa, y eso que tenías ciertos problemas con las chicas...-djo la que parecía su madre al llegar a su casa. Me recordaba a Wilhelmina aunque su sonrisa era mucho más cálida.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo ehm soy una Fla...

-Se llama Shana, es mi nueva compañera de clase, ha llegado de intercambio enviada por su tutor Arasu Toru.-me sorprendí ante eso. ¿Me aceptaba con tanta facilidad en su casa? Nunca había tenido a alguien que...

-Síii, heheh, perdone las molestias.-maldición, no estaba acostumbrada a esto, era más difícil que matar Tomogaras. Luego te mato Yuuji por esta vergüenza de pedir alojamiento en casa ajena a mí.-¿Podría ...

-Claro que puedes quedarte. Te prepararé una habitación.- me sorprendí. ¿Cómo es que ella...?-Es un poco pequeña pero espero que sea de tu agrado.- me sonrió cálidamente.

-Mi madre tiene mucha hablidad en sentir los pensamientos de la gente. Vamos al colegio, Shana.- no entendía nada. Esta familia era de lo más rara, sin conocer mi pasado ya me aceptaban. Pero se sentía bien...

Tras la charla yo y Yuuji caminamos rumbo al colegio. La verdad es que los dos parecían ser muy buenas personas. Puede que tener un sitio al que volver no esté tan... ¿En qué pensaba? Debo centrarme en la misión. De repente pasamos por la casa desde donde vi a Yuuji ayer.

-Aquí es donde te vi por primera vez hablando con alguien.-comenté no sé por qué.

-¿Ah, entonces desde aquí me viste Shana? Ah, con quién hablaba ayer se llama Ike, es mi mejor amigo.

-Ah, entiendo.- debía integrarme para hacer esta misión al parecer. Al fin y al cabo ese es el destino de una flame haze, no tener una familia. De repente sentí una presencia que nos seguía, sería un rinne?-Yuuji, no te muevas.

En ese momento a gran velocidad desenvainé la espada y corrí a la farola donde se ocultaba la presencia amenazando con clavarla.

-Ah, ahhh, por favor, no me hagas daño!- gritó una muchacha de nuestra edad. Vaya personaje más cobarde. Subí la espada para matarlo...

-No, Shana, ella es una compañera de clase, Yoshida Kazumi-san.

-¿Desde cuando los humanos siguen escondiéndose en las sombras?- dije sin entender. ¿Los amigos hacían eso?

-¿Estás bien, Yoshida-san? Perdona a Hirai-san ha tenido un día difícil. No te iba a hacer daño...

-No pasa nada, Sakai-kun, pero no sabía que estuvieráis juntos.-dijo la chica esta. ¿Juntos? ¿Qué no es evidente? No entiendo...

-Claro que estamos juntos y estás retrasándonos, vamos Yuuji.-dije impaciente. No quería perder el tiempo con gente que no servía a la misió que no entendía es porque al decir que estábamos juntos tenía esa cara.

-Sh-Shana, deberías ser más amable! Lo siento, Yoshida-san, nos vemos en clase. Shana!.- dijo corriendo Yuuji.-¿P Por qué dijiste que estábamos juntos Shana?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos juntos andando...

-Ainns, para ella se ha creído que has dicho que eramos pareja, es normal que se sorprenda.

-En fin, que mas da.

Cuando llegamos a clase me puse a pensar en si ir hacia Friagne o atraerlo a nosotros.

-Hirai! Hirai! Deja de estar en las nubes y atiende...- eso me molestó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir mis pensamientos con sus estúpidas clases?

-Tú...

-E-Eh? Qué ocurre, Hirai?

-Porque enseñas algo tan trivial y lineal como las transformadas de Laplace, no ves que es más útil aplicar Fourier aquí? Y interpolas en lugar de dar el resultado exacto, para que atender a este nivel de prescolar.

-Eh,Eh? Maldición , mis ecuaciones.-dicho esto salió por la puerta corriendo. Vaya profesor...

Así paso con los profesores de Química e Inglés, pero es que todos enseñaban cosas sencillas...

Al final llegó el fin de las clases y el descanso del almuerzo... Por fin, a tomar el pan de melón.

-O Oye, Hirai-san hoy da miedo. Sabéis qué le ha pasado?

-A mí me sacó una espada cuando espi... saludaba a Sakai-kun esta mañana.

Sin preocuparme de esas conversaciones me dirigí arriba a comer tranquila cuando sentí alguien detrás.

-Oye, deberías portarte mejor Shana. Si no no tendrás amigos.

-Urusai urusai urusai. Vamos a comer arriba.- no sé por qué pero estando con él sentía una sensación agradable. En ese momeno sentí un tomogara acercándose.

-Fuzetsu! Quién eres?- dije desenvainando a Nietomo no Shana.

-Así que tú eres la que atacó y destruyó a mi dulce Marianne?-dijo un hombre con pelo azul, no había duda, era Friagne.

-Para ser un tomogara, parece que te van las muñequitas, que lindo...- solté en tono de burla. No solía reírme pero no pude evitarlo era ridículo, un tomogara llamando dulce a una muñeca.

-Shana, céntrate- me dijo Alastor.

- Lo sé, Alastor. Siento un gran poder de él.- miré a yuuji, que trataba de sacar a la gente de la clase. Espero que consiga sacarlos, aunque no me lleve bien con ellos, perder la existencia es horrible, es algo que la familia de Yuuji me estaban haciendo entender.-Muy bien, allá voy.

Fui a atacarle de frente pero me esquivo y me dio una patada que pude bloquear con mi espada. Salté hacia atrás lejos de él. LAnzé un ataque de fuego hacia él que detuvo sin problemas.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tiene la del cabello llameante?

En ese momento sonreí, mientras bloqueaba el ataque frontal aparecí detrás de él para atacarle. Había caído en la trampa. Pero de repente sentí su puño en mi estómago que me estrelló contra la pared.

-Muy previsible, señorita de fuego. Ahora vengaré a mi preciosa Marianne, a la que te atreviste a destruir. Era tan linda...- en ese momento apareció otra vez dándome patadas que bloqueaba a duras penas y una acertó en mi cara de lleno. Solté a Nietomo no Shana y sangré por la nariz. "Es muy fuerte, no puedo leer sus movimientos"

-Veo que atacas sin pensar y haces lo más previsible. ¿Realmente eres la famosa flame haze?- me agarró del pelo levantándome.

-Ahhhh, maldito tomogara, toma esto.- lanzé un golpe a su cara que pareció darle pero lo paró con !UN DEDO!y me volvió a golpear lanzándome lejos. Ahhh, mi cuerpo no se movía. Era demasiado fuerte, así que esto es la derrota? Mi vida como flame haze iba a llegar a su fin aquí, pensé en lo que me había dicho Yuuji, debería haber aprovechado mejor mi vida.

La vida está para disfrutarla, lástima que lo entienda ahora.

-Muere señora del pelo perforaré con esta pistola del cielo, te suena verdad querido Alastor?

-Tú, mladito...-dijo Alastor. En ese momento cerré los ojos dispuesta al final pero ... nada ocurrió. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi a ¿Yuuji? bloqueando el disparo de energía con una mano.

-¿Y-Yuuji? ¿Cómo has...?

-Tú también estabas durante la destrucción de mi querida Marianne. Muy bien, también morirás.

-¿Te atreves a decir eso a tu señor? Heheh, muere.-dijo una voz tenebrosa del cuerpo de Yuuji. ¿Era él realmente?

-¿Q-Qué? No puede ser, tú, te derrotaron hace miles de ñaos... No puede ser que...- dijo antes de ser atravesado en una fracción de segundo por la espada de Yuuji. ¿Qué era esto? No pude verlo , era muy rápido...

-Ciertamente, tú no mereces ser un Guze no Tomogara, escoria...- ¿Qué le había psado a Yuuji? Desprendía un aura espeluznante. Pude sentir a Friagne temblando mientras sangraba. En ese momento todo eso desapareció y los ojos morados de Yuuji volvieron a azules.-¿Q-Qué ha pasado? Ah, Shana, qué te ha pasado, estás muy herida.

-Por hoy me retiro, volveremos a vernos, maestro.-dijo Friagne desapareciendo. ¿Se refería a Yuuji? ¿Y ese terrorífico poder? Lo importante es que los dos estábamos bien, ya lo pensaría después.

-Shana, no deberías moverte y...ahhh.- sin pensarlo le abrazé cálidamente.- ¿Sh-Shana, qué haces?

-Urusai urusai Yuuji baka. Me asusté al ver el final de mi vida, gracias por hacerme entender esto. He sido una idiota todo este tiempo.- reconocí llorando.

- ¿E-Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Shana, a partir de hoy disfrutarás más que nunca. ¿Pero cómo venciste a Friagne? Creo que me quedé inconsciente, lo siento.-dijo Yuuji riendo. ¿Realmente no recordaba nada?

-Esta batalla debe servirte para aprender Shana. Y ese muchacho es especial, no podemos dejarlo escapar.- dijo Alastor. Tenía razón, debía olvidarme de esta derrota y hacerme más fuerte y estar con Yuuji, quiero decir, vigilar a Yuuji un poco más.

Entonces se deshizo el fuzetsu, ninguno de los muchachos había salido herido.

Las clases siguieron con la clase de gimnasia, donde también hice llorar al inútil del profesor que me desafio a una carrera de resistencia y perdió. Al acabar las clases me fui con Yuuji a su casa.

-Es raro, hoy no vi a Ike en todo el día, en fin...

-Y yo pude tomar pan de melón en todo el día...

-Realmente te va a provocar indigestión, jejeje.

Urusai urusai urusai.- le grité a Yuuji.

Al llegar a casa Chigusa nos recibió cálidamente.

-¿qué tal fue el día chicos?

-P-Pues...-dije no muy convencida.

-Ha sido un gran día para Shana, ha demostrado que es más lista que los profesores.-dijo Yuuji dándome unas palmaditas. No era cierto, es que esos porfesores eran unos inútiles.

-Bien, y g-g-gracias por premitirme quedarme. Mi tutor Arasu Toru-san me dijo que debía venir aquí de intercambio al ser una prestigiosa escuela como ya le dijo Yuuji. Lo conocí el otro día en la calle y me ayudó a conocer la ciudad- casi solté con asco lo primero. De prestigiosa no tenía nada. Aunque no era todo mentira, no me ayudó a conocer la ciudad pero sí otras cosas.

-No te preocupes, siempre he querido tener una niña en casa, además ayudarás a Yuuji con los estudios, parece que eres muy lista...

-M-Mamá, no hay necesidad de eso...

-Ah, y el 50 en Inglés del otro día? Vas muy justo. ,Shana-chan inculcale algo de tu inteligencia a este hijo mío.

Sonreí ante eso, había encontrado un sitio donde quedarme por un tiempo y buenos amigos por primera vez en mi vida. Aunque no durase tenía que aprovechar el momento.

- E-Está bien.- contesté alegre .

Fin Shana POV

En ese momento a las afueras de la ciudad se observaba a dos figuras peleando.

-Vamos, mi guerrera incansable, Margery Daw. Esto no ha acabado!-dijo un libro .

-Cállate, baka Marco. Por hoy lo dejaremos en empate-dijo una mujer rubia sosteniendo un libro a su rival y jadeando.-Arf, arf.

- En agradecimiento por esta buena batalla os dejaré ir, pero no os mezcléis de nuevo con mi objetivo u os destruiré.-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Estás seguro dejarlos ir, Carlos? Estaban bastante agotados...-dijo una espada a su portador.

-Sí, no hacía falta destruirlos, solo quería saber si eran una amenaza, Santiago. Quién detendrá a Friagne seré yo, la espada santa de Dios, César Carlos.

-hmmm, estoy seguro de ello, compañero, ha sido un largo viaje desde España.

-Echo de menos la tranquilidad de Valencia pero... oh, puedo sentir más presencias, otra flame haze más y 2 tomogaras. Parece que esto será divertido.-dicho esto fue volando hacia la ciudad de Misaki.

Mientras, en la casa de Yuuji...

Shana POV

- Esto del baño es refrescante. Quizá lo pruebe a partir de ahora.- dije en voz baja mientras salía de la bañera.

-Te dejo ropa aquí para que te cambies Shana.-dijo Yuuji. Abrí la puerta para cogerla pero en ese momento...

-Eh ehhhh-dijo Yuuji mirándome. ¿Qué le pasaba? De repente vi que la toalla se me había caído un poco dejando ver aprte de mi cuerpo.- Yuuji no Baka!- dije golpeándole para que aprendiera. Tras esto me vestí y me fui a dormir.

-¿Por qué le golpeaste? Hasta ahora no te incomodaba que te vieran cambiándote...-dijo Alastor. Era cierto pero...

-Eso es... ehhh... qué más da, buenas noches Alastor.- dije durmiéndome al fin. Había sido un largo día.

FIN

Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo. Tardaré un poco en subir porque ahora quiero actualizar mis otras historias que llevan paradas un tiempo. Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuevos peligros.

Ese día Shana se levantó muy bien descansada después de mucho tiempo, no le importaría usar esa casa como base para esta misión. Aún en pijama salió a desayunar.

-Ah, Shana-chan,buenos días- sonrió la madre de Yuuji.- Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, gracias. -dijo mientras empezaba a tomar las tostadas. ¿Era así cómo se sentía una vida normal? Desde sus tiempos en el Tendoukyu hace ya 2 años no había sentido algo parecido.

-Shana-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven para estar en el grado de Yu-chan.

-14-dijo Shana tímida, sabía que parecía más pequeña.

-Ara ara, un año menos que Yu-chan y ya eres mucho más lista. Arasu Toru-san te ha enseñado muy bien.-dijo Chigusa sonriendo.

-¿Q-Qué dices, Mamá? Yo también soy listo. Hmmm.- dijo Yuuji recién levantado algo enfadado.

-Hahahah, ah Yuuji, tu padre vendrá de visita en unos días. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para ti.- dijo Chigusa.

-Ahhh, Papá vendrá, qué bien. Ya ha pasado 1 año desde la última vez.-dijo Yuuji emocionado sorprendiendo a Shana. Si sus padres no hubieran sido... quizá podría vivir una vida tranquila como esta pero era una Flame Haze, tenía que hacer su misión.

-Shana-chan, le hable de ti, y dice que mientras te quedes aquí eres nuestra hija adoptada, jejeje.

-Ah, gracias, sois muy amables. Esta casa es genial!- dijo Shana sonriendo.

-Bueno, nos vamos, Mamá.-dijo Yuuji al acabar de desayunar.

-Hasta luego, Chigusa. Gracias por la comida.-dijo Shana despidiéndose.

Mientras caminaban Shana volvió a sentir la presencia del día anterior.

-¿Es costumbre de esa chica el perseguirte por las farolas?-dijo Shana con cara de fastidio. Le ponía nerviosa esa situación de que la observarán.

-¿Eh? Ah bueno, es que Yoshida- san es algo tímida, eje. Yoshida-san, ¿quieres andar con nosotros al colegio?

-E-Está bien. No sabía que tú y Hirai-san fuerais tan cercanos, jajaja- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ya entiendo lo que le pasa a esa chica.- le dijo Alastor a Shana en voz baja.

-¿Qué, Alastor?-preguntó curiosa la Flame Haze.

-Aún es pronto para que lo entiendas.-dijo Alastor.

-Hirai-san, ayer estuviste distinta con los profesores, dicen que dos no van a venir hoy por profunda depresión y otro ha tenido un infarto al creerse inútiles en su trabajo. No deberías ser tan dura con ellos.

-No es mi culpa si no saben explicar... Para eso que estudien y luego nos enseñen.-dijo Shana simplemente. Esperaba que pasara rápido ese día, tenía ganas de revancha con Friagne y quería investigar ese poder de Yuuji. Alastor le había sugerido que podía ser un Tomogara poderoso que estuviera camuflando su presencia pero a Shana no le parecía que Yuuji pudiera consumir almas después de cómo actuó para salvar a Hirai Yukari y con ella.

-Shana ya tuvo esos problemas en sus anteriores colegios, habla sin pensar, ¿verdad?- dijo Yuuji intentado que se llevaran mejor sus dos amigas.

-Urusai urusai urusai.- dijo la Flame Haze girando la cabeza.

-Por cierto, Sakai-kun, ¿te gustaría venir al museo conmigo? Tenía estaa 2 entradas pero no hay nadie con quién ir.

-Ah, bueno, yo...-dijo Yuuji sorprendido, era la primera vez que una chica le proponía ir a un sitio.

-No, no puede.- dijo Shana sin saber por qué pero no le gustaba ver a Yuuji con esa chica.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Debería ser él quién decida.- dijo Yoshida enfadada, tampoco le gustaba ver a Yuuji con Shana aunque ella si sabía por qué.

-Si es imposible, digo que es imposible. Tenemos COSAS qué hacer él y yo a solas.- dijo Shana.

-¿C-Cómo? Sakai-kun y tú ya tenéis ese tipo de relación.- dijo Yoshida sorprendida malentendiéndolo todo.

-No, Shana no quería decir eso.- "No sé si Shana es totalmente inocente o lo hace por cabrear a Yoshida"- Y si, está bien, acepto ir.

-Pe...Pero Yuuji...- protestó la Flame Haze enfadada.- Tú y yo tenemos que...

Yoshida sonrió victoriosa sacando la lengua a Shana sin que Yuuji lo viera.

-Pero una vez allí compraremos una entrada para Shana, ella no ha visitado casi museos en su vida, seguro le gustará.

-Pe-Pero Sakai-kun. Creía que nosotros...- pero Yuuji ya se había adelantado cansado de la absurda discusión y no la oía.

Ahora fue Shana quién le sacó la lengua a ella.

-Yo le diré a Saki-kun lo que siento por él. No pienso rendirme!-dijo Yoshida a la pelinegra.

-Yo no perderé. Él es mi...- ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir. ¿Qué era Yuuji para ella? Un buen amigo, eso estaba claro. Pero aún así no sabía porque estaba tan apegada a él. Cuando él no estaba se sentía sola. Pero no sabía que era esa sensación.-NO importa, jamás perderé ante alguien como tú y no puedes confesarte.

Tras esto se marcharon sin hablarse una a cada lado de Yuuji durante el camino a la escuela. Yuuji pensaba en lo del museo"Creo que lo que era un intento de acercarlas va a ser un camino al purgatorio"

Mientras tanto en un callejón de la ciudad...

-Hey, Satou, creo que ya hemos faltado más días a clase que los que hemos ido.-dijo un chico alto y delgado.

-Bueno, es que no pasa nada divertido, yo prefiero ser un chico de calle, moderno.- dijo otro de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Hey vosotros, ¿a donde vais con esas pintas?- dijo uno que iba con una pandilla de gente con mala pinta.

-Eh, nosotros solo paseábamos por ahí...

-Tienes pinta de ricachón, danos el dinero...-dijo el pandillero agarrándole de la camisa.

-Eh tú, déjale, no te hemos echo...-dijo Tanaka pero otro pandillero le pegó y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Si no queréis por las buenas entonces...-de repente Satou vio como el que le agarraba se cayó al suelo golpeado por una mujer rubia.

-Esa es mi justiciera extrema, Margeary Daw!-dijo una voz proveniente de, un libro? Satou creía que soñaba.

-Vosotros no deberíais golpear a unos jóvenes indefensos. ¿No os enseñaron modales?-dijo Margeary.

-No sé quién eres pero ahora aprenderás.- dijo uno.

-Tu costado.-dijo Margery.

-¿Qué?-dijo este sin entender.

-Está lleno de aperturas.- dijo Margery soltándole una mawashi geri (patada lateral) que lo derribó.-¿Alguno quiere más?

Los otros 3 huyeron corriendo dejando solos a Margeary y a unos Satou y Tanaka sorprendidos.

-G-Gracias señorita.-dijo Satou aún dolorido.

-¿T-Te puedo llamar Ane-san?-dijo Tanaka con los ojos brillantes.

-No ha sido nada pero si podríais ayudarme con algo...

En otra calle de la ciudad...

-Parece que Friagne planea algo grande para esta noche, por eso se sentía tanta energía espiritual, creo que se lo dejaré a las otras Flame Haze que he sentido para evaluar su poder. Además lo que me interesa son los movimientos de Bal Masque, ¿no Santiago?

-Cierto Carlos, un par de débiles Flame Haze y un mísero cazador no pueden desviarnos de nuestro sagrado y noble objetivo.

-A veces te vuelves muy formal, Santiago, pero sí, soy la espada santa y la presencia de la serpiente del festival es una amenaza para nuestros planes. Y veo que está en esta misma ciudad. Aún así esa del cabello llameante es muy fuerte para su joven edad, me gustaría verla contra Friagne, seguro que Rammie les dirá el plan de este. Ahora vamos a ver un poco de beisbol, he oído que es popular en Japón.

Colegio de Yuuji.

Shana se encontraba confundida, ¿qué podía ser ese sentimiento de vitalidad que tenía cuando estaba junto a Yuuji? Si lo pensaba bien, ella nunca había tenido un hermano así que ahora Yuuji funcionaba como si lo fuera. Debía ser eso. Y Alastor le había contado una vez que los hermanos eran muy apegados a sus hermanos y no querían separarse. Por eso le daba rabia al verlo con Yoshida.

-Hirai, n-no te distraigas,puedes resolver este problema?-dijo tembloroso el profesor de Matemáticas.

-Claramente la derivada de 2x^3 + 3X es 6X^2 + 3. ¿Eso es todo?

-P-Perfecto, como siempre...

-Shana es tan inteligente, quizá Mamá tenga razón y debiera darme clases, jeje.- dijo Yuuji mirando a su compañera. Al notar la mirada de este sobre él se sonrojó. "¿P-Por qué me pasa esto? Este nerviosismo no me pasa ni cuando me enfrento a un fuerte oponente. Le preguntaré a Alastor luego"

A la hora del almuerzo sentaron Ike, Yuuji, Yoshida y Shana, con estas dos lanzándose miradas asesinas.

-Es verdad, jajaja, eso me recuerda a cuando te tuve que rescatar porque te habías caído en una alcantarilla.-dijo Ike riendo.

-Ay, no me lo recuerdes delante de ellas, jajaja.-dijo Yuuji avergonzado.- Que conste que fue un accidente. Tampoco es para tanto, ¿verdad Shana? ¿Shana?

De repente notó que no le escuchaba sino que estaba centrada en matar a Yoshida con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a estas dos?-dijo Ike sin entender.

-Algo de que cada una querían que estuviese con ellas esta tarde no sé el motivo.

-A Ike le cayo una gota de la cabeza.

-A veces pecas de inocente. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momentito?-dijo Ike.

Tras salirse un momento Ike habló.

-Pues tonto, que le gustas a esas dos. Yoshida me lo contó hace un tiempo y decidí apoyarla. Esa entrada se la dí yo. Y viendo a Shana como te mira yo creo qe también solo que no se ha dado cuenta...

-Eh ehm, no sé que decir.- dijo Yuuji superado. Jamás lo habría imaginado de Yoshida pero lo de Shana era ridículo. Ni en mil años pasaría eso a Shana , ni en el mundo de Guze siquiera...

-No hace falta. Solo actúa como indique el corazón. Yo mientras apoyaré a Yoshida-san.-dijo Ike sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿y a ti no te gusta también Yoshida-san?

En ese momento se invocó un Fuzetsu gigante.

-Yuuji, debe ser Friagne, noto que las almas (o poder de existencia) empiezan a fluir hacia un punto. Esto debe ser lo que estaba planeando. Vamos!- dijo Shana en la ventana.

-Yo no puedo volar, Shana.-dijo Yuuji.

-P-Puedes agarrarte a mí si quieres. Pero lo justo para no caerte.-dijo la Flame Haze avergonzada mientras invocaba sus poderes.

-E-Está bien.-dijo él agarrándose a su espalda.

"Si estoy con él parece que puedo hacer cualquier cosa" pensó Shana mientras volaba a gran velocidad mientras le crecían unas alas.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Shana sorprendida.

-Es una forma avanzada de vuelo, también lo tenía la anterior Empatsu Shakugan no Uchite. Lo encontró cuando estaba con aquello que le daba fuerzas para luchar.

En ese momento Shana entendió. Lo que le daba coraje era Yuuji y Chigusa también. Ahora tenía un propósito para vivir, no era solo una Flame Haze. Acudió a gran velocidad a la fuente del poder.

-¿Y esa fuente de poder para Shana cuá es?-pregunto Yuuji.

-En su caso eres...-dijo ALastor pero fue interrumpido.

-Urusai urusai urusai, eso carece de importancia ahora, allí está Friagne.-dijo aterrizando frente al cazador en un rascacielos.

-Oh, pero si es mi querida niña asesina y su novio, parece que no tuviste bastante la última vez y quieres que te derrote de nuevo. Aunque venga la otra Flame Haze no llegará a tiempo. La ciudad de almas ya ha empezado.-dijo el cazador confiado.

-¿Ciudad de almas? ¿Qué demonios planeas absorbiendo todo ese poder de existencia?¿Y qué otra Flame Haze?-dijo Shana sorprendida. Era imposible que Alastor y ella no hubieran notado la presencia de otra. A no ser que...

-Eso es con-fi-den-cial. Os lo diré si me das una buena pelea.- dijo el cazador.- El otro día te salvo tu amigo con una tranformación extrña pero los milagros no pasan dos veces. Acabaré contigo...-dicho esto desapareció y atacó a Shana con la pistola de energía de existencia pero ella desapareció y a gran velocidad golpeó a gran velocidad a Friagne enviándolo lejos.

-En ese caso te enseñaré lo que he cambiado en estas horas. Ahora ya tengo una razón para luchar, no como antes...

-Hmmm, esoto es interesante. Haaaahh.- Friagne lanzó una bola de energía espiritual que Shana cortó con su espada.

Friagne procedió a atcar de frente, parando Shana todos sus golpes sin problemas.

-¿Q-Qué pasa aquí? No tiene nada que ver con lo de la otra vez.- se sorprendió Friagne.

-Toma una dosis de fuego!.-dijo Shana lanzando una bola de fuego gigante con su espada que impactó con Friagne provocando una gran explosión que destruyo la azotea. Friagne estaba tendido en el suelo en el agujero de la explosión.

Yuuji mientras pensaba "Shana es increíble, luchando sola siempre, yo mientras solo puedo ver, tengo que serle útil de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo? Tengo solo la fuerza de una persona normal"

-Buen trabajo Shana. Ahora veremos que planeaba hacer este chiflado con todo este poder de existencia.-comentó Alastor.

-Esos son unas palabras duras para alguien que era de los nuestros, ¿no, Dios de la expiación, Alastor?- comentó Friagne levantándose.

-Aún tienes fuerzas para luchar?- comentó Shana preparándose a luchar de nuevo.

-Has mejorado mucho, parece que tendré que usarlo ya. Dicho esto abrió un contenedor donde estaba almacenando el poder de los habitantes de Misaki y lo absorbió. Empezó a desprender una gran aura de combate y su musculatura aumentó muchísimo.

-¿Q-Que hace este chiflado?- gritó Shana.

-Shana, su fuerza está aumentando muchísimo, lo puedo notar.-dijo Yuuji.

-Esperaba tener toda la fuerza pero con esto contra ti bastará. - un segundo después Friagne golpeó a Shana sin que esta tuviera tiempo de nada a una velocidad impresionante.-Se siente genial este poder.

Un momento después fue a golpear a Shana de nuevo pero esta lo esquivo y le cortó en el cuerpo con la espada sacándole sangre.

-No puede ser, yo ahora soy invencible.- soltó otro golpe que Shana bloqueó con la espada. Empezaron entonces una pelea muy igualada.

-Sh-Shana. Yo no p-puedo hacer nada. Quiero ser fuerte como ella y luchar a su lado. Sí, eso es- se decía a si mismo Yuuji mientras observaba sorprendido la pelea.

Entonces Shana empezó a tomar ventaja en la lucha.

-Esto no puede ser. Con todo el poder que tengo. Muere niña.- intentó golpear de nuevo pero Shana le agarró el brazo y lo lanzó contra un edificio soltando sangre al impactar.-Arrrg, ¿por qué está pasando esto? ¿quién eres?

-Eso te pasa por consumir tanto poder que no podías controlarlo, ahora este ha fluido fuera de ti por ser demasiado. Además tú no tienes nada por lo que luchar yo lucho por proteger el equilibrio de este mundo. Soy Empatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana!

-Tú solo eres una tienes propósito en esta vida. Sois meros objetos al servicio de los señores de Guze.

-Mi propósito se llama familia y la nueva vida que tengo gracias a Yuuji, no soy una herramienta.- gritó Shana fortalecida al pensar en defender su nuevo modelo de vida. No quería volver a estar vacía como antes... Jamás...

-Muere herramienta... Esto es por Marianne...- Friagne lanzó una bola de energía espiritual.

-Ahhhh.- Shana cargó contra Friagne cortando la bola que este le lanzó y al propio Friagne.-Bfff, al fin acabó.

Shana volvió junto a Yuuji al rascacielos.

-Shana, hemos vencido al fin!.-dijo Yuuji pero en ese momento notó que empezaba a disiparse.

-Yuuji!- corrió Shana preocupada y entonces notó que la llama de Yuuji casi había desaparecido.- No, Yuuji, tú no.

-Tenías razón, al fin y al cabo una llama es una llama.- dijo Yuuji aceptando su destino.- Me alegro de haber visto tu lado amable, Shana.

-Sí, una llama es una llama.-dijo ella mientras sentía unas lágrimas de sus ojos.-Pero tú no eres solo una llama, me he dado cuenta que...

Yuuji desapreció ese momento.

En ese momento Shana no sabía que decir pero sabía que Yuuji era importante para ella en muchos aspectos, aunque no ayudara mucho en las batallas, bueno, aunque fuera inútil en las batallas, le había enseñado el sentido de la vida, algo que no habían hecho las antorchas que antes de él rompían a llorar y se rendían su destino. Ël había seguido como si nada y pese a lo mal que lo había tratado la había llevado a su casa y le había dado una nueva familia. No podía dejar que desapareciera, simplemente no podía...

-Shana, ¿por qué lloras?-dijo la voz de Yuuji-

-¿Yuuji? !Yuuji!- corrió a abrazarlo cálidamente pero se dio cuenta que ella no era sentimentalista.- Bueno eso, que me alegro que no desaparezcas, aunque no lo entiendo, ¿cómo...?

-Debe ser un Mistes. Los Reiji Maigo impiden que la llama desaparezca cuando se agota el poder de existencia.-explicó Alastor.

-Eso es una alivio, podremos seguir luchando juntos, Shana.- al oír esto ella se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Y qué me decías antes? ¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

-Urusai urusai urusai baka.- dicho esto lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Pe-Pero Shana, solo quiero arg saber que...

-Hmmm, que me he dado cuenta de que eres inútil en las batallas.-dijo ella sin pensar antes de decir la verdad (lo que tienen las tsunderes xd).

-Y-Ya veo, en ese caso... entrename.-dijo Yuuji

-¿Q-Qué?-dijeron Shana y Alastor a la vez.

-Te vi en la batalla con Friagne y me sentí impotente de ayudar, por favor enseñame a pelear. Quiero luchar junto a ti, Shana.- dijo Yuuji.

-E-Está bien, pero será un entrenamiento infernal, jaja. Empezaremos mañana. Ahora a arreglar esto.- dijo Shana. "Yo también quiero pelear junto a ti, Yuuji"

En el rascacielos de enfrente un rubio observaba a la pequeña Shana y a Yuuji.

-Vaya vaya, Santiago, esa joven tiene potencial, se cargo a Friagne sin despeinarse, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Shana, eso dijo. Al parecer es la contractora de la llama del cielo Alastor.

-¿De Alastor? Jeje, esa niña parece buena. Veré como se desenvuelve contra la Intérprete de la condolencia y si le gana actuaré. Quizá debamos provocar una buena pelea, jajaja.

-Realmente te gustan las peleas de tipos fuertes, César Carlos.

-Sí, y esta niña parece particularmente interesante. Empatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana, recordaré ese nombre.-dicho esto desapareció en la penumbra de la noche.

FIN

Parece que Carlos se ha interesado en el poder de Shana, ¿conducirá esto a otro terrible enfrentamiento? ¿Y qué serán esos sentimientos nuevos en Shana: gratitud, hermandad o algo más?

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, como dije, cambio algunos conceptos ya que esta es una libre interpretación de la historia. Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La espada de Dios

Shana POV

Me medio desperté algo agotada en mi cama y de repente noté algo suave pegado al lado mío que me inducía a abrazarlo, se sentía bien.

-Shana, ¿podrías soltarme ya?- esa voz, no , no puede ser.

-Yuuji! Prepara tu lápida, qué haces en mi cama?- dije cabreada.

-Shana, lo que pasó es que…

-Urusai urusai urusai- le golpeé con mi Nietomo no Shana dejándolo en el suelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? Ups, esta es la habitación de Yuuji. Me acordé que hubo una tormenta y por miedo me moví a su cama. Me sonrojé al recordar eso, mejor dejarlo pasar. Bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Chigusa.-dije alegremente.

-Buenos días, Shana-chan, aquí tienes tus cereales con leche.- dijo sonriendo. "Así que así se siente tener una madre. Que suerte tenía Yuuji"

-¿Qué pasa Shana-chan?-dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba en lo agradable que es tener gente que se preocupe por ti.- solté sin pensar.

-Ara, ara, en ese caso serás una hija adoptada mientras estes aquí. Si no le importa a Arasu Toru-san, él hace de padre para ti, ¿no?.

-Que va, que va, es demasiado viejo y estricto para eso.- en la habitación de Yuuji Alastor estornudó (aunque sea un colgante puede estornudar energía espiritual, xd)- Pero se preocupa por mí, es un buen tutor.-dije sonriendo. Le debía mucho a él y a Wilhelmina.

-¿Hoy que tenéis pensado hacer tú y Yuuji?-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Pues quería que fueramos a algún sitio pero no sé adonde…-dije sonrojada. Quería pasar tiempo cerca de él.

-Pues me han dicho que el parque de atracciones de Misaki es genial.-dijo Chigusa para tratar de acercar a "sus" dos niños.

- Pero no tengo dinero para pagar…-dije seria. La idea no era mala y podíamos divertirnos.

-Casualmente en el centro comercial me dieron estos dos boletos gratis. Pensé en tirarlos pero…- cuando dijo eso me emocioné.

-Gracias Chigusa!- emocionada corrí a despertar a Yuuji del coma que yo misma le había inducido.

Encontré que ya se había despertado.

-Yuuji, perdona lo de antes.- dije algo avergonzada. Se merecía una disculpa al menos.- No lo sabía.

-No pasa nada, pero avisa antes de meterte en mi cama y matarme luego. Arg.- dijo adolorido.

-Hoy te voy a permitir ir conmigo al parque de atracciones como una ocasión especial…- dije mostrando los 2 boletos.-Sería una pena el tirarlos así que…

-Ah no, hoy no puedo, he quedado con Yoshida-san para ir al museo ya que ayer no pudimos. Otro día, ¿vale?- eso me hizo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho. Toda mi alegría se tranformo en rabia e impotencia.

-¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! Podéis ir otro día también. Hoy tenemos que…- dije nerviosa.

-¡Shana no! No seas egoísta. Ya había quedado de antes con ella, hay veces que tienes que respetar a la gente. No puedo estar siempre contigo.- me dijo partiéndome la ilusión del día.

-Muy bien, no te necesito para divertirme, puedo hacerlo sola. Vamos Alastor.- dije agarrándolo y saliendo de la habitación y de la casa.- ¡Yuuji no Baka!- grité corriendo hacia el río. No lo entendía, qué tenía ella que yo no tuviera? De repente la respuesta me llegó a la cabeza, "Pechos, malditos pechos"

-Shana, siento interrumpir pero ya que no vas al parque de atracciones deberíamos avanzar con la investigación. Aún no hemos visto la guarida de Friagne.- me dijo Alastor. Era cierto, aún no sabíamos el como localizaba las almas ni como las recolectaba.

Me puse en marcha y descubrí entrnado en su guarida una maqueta de la ciudad de Misaki con las almas señaladas.

-Es un Haridan!-comentó Alastor.-Sirve para localizar las almas… Veo que hay un alma muy grande en el área este. Parece otra Flame Haze y hay un alma que hace desaparecer otras almas, debe ser un tomogara.

-Sí, no hay duda. Parece que esta ciudad está movida… Otro Tomogara más.- dije suspirando, nos quedaba mucho trabajo por aquí.

-Se llama Rammie, es inofensivo.-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Quién eres?- dije volviéndome atrás para encontrarme con un chico rubio guapo y de ojos azules con una larga espada.

-Ah sí, ¿y mis modales? Puedes llamarme César Carlos, la espada santa de Dios.- dijo tranquilamente. No era posible.

-N-No puede ser. El legendario Flame Haze. ¿Aún estás vivo?- dije sorprendida.

- Vaya, ¿soy una ilusión?- dijo tocándose los mofletes.- No, creo que no, qué alivio, estoy vivo.

-No te burles de nosotros, ¿qué haces en esta ciudad? ¿y por qué no apareces en el haridan?-dije enfadada de no haber notado una presencia.

-Bah, es muy sencillo despistar a esa baratija y a vuestra inútil percepción suprimiendo la presencia. ¿Qué hago en esta ciudad? Hmm, no sé , es curiosidad al ver tanta energía o quizás que es el lugar donde Bal Masque pretende revivir a su líder.- dijo él riendo. Me ponía nerviosa esa risita.- Sería un problemón si eso pasa, jejeje.

-¿Bal Masque? Imposible!- dijo Alastor.- Hace decenios que no se sabe nada de ellos.

- Oh, es el Dios de la expiación ni más ni menos. Así que esta niña pequeña es tu contratista, de chiste.- dijo la espada.

-Santiago, tan sarcástico como siempre.- dijo Alastor. Se le notaba nervioso, algo raro en él.

-¿Os conocéis?- pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, es una larga historia. Y dime, ¿cómo planea hacer eso Bal Masque? Que yo sepa fue desterrado hace miles de años la serpiente del festival.

-Pues extrayéndolo de su portador, que es una antorcha especial de esta ciudad. Lógicamente este moriría en el proceso.- dijo tranquilamente Carlos. Yo me asusté, Antorcha y Especial, no podría ser que…

-Sí, están persiguiendo al portador de la serpiente del festival, Sakai Yuuji.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

FIN

Bueno ,este capi fue algo más corto que el resto pero al menos la trama de la primera parte del fic ya entra en materia. Finalmente se han encontrado Shana y Carlos. ¿Cuándo aparecerá Bal Masque?

Gracias por leer! Dejar Review please. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Vientos de problemas

Yuuji estaba esperando a Yoshida en la puerta pero esta no aparecía. "Que raro, ella nunca se retrasa" pensó Yuuji. "Quizá fui un poco brusco con Shana antes, se fue corriendo triste aun cuando le dije que iríamos todos juntos al museo. Me disculparé con ella." En ese momento apareció Yoshida con un elegante vestido azul claro.

-¿C-Cómo me veo?-dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

-P-Preciosa-dijo este sorprendido. Así que el retraso había sido para verse bien delante suyo. Él no era bueno en esto de los sentimientos pero según Ike tenía a Yoshida detrás de él, y a Shana también aunque era imposible. Antes él dejaría de ser una antorcha.

-¿Vamos dentro?- dijo ella dulcemente. "Al final no ha venido Hirai-san, esta es mi oportunidad"

-Claro, a ver la colección itinerante de la dinastía Ming, dicen que es interesante.- dijo Yuuji, dicho esto empezaron a visitar al museo alegremente hasta que en una sala se encontraron con un hombre mayor con un sombrero al que Yuuji vio que absorbía almas.

"U-Un tomogara.¿Por qué ahora que Shana no está aquí?" pensó Yuuji intentando desviar la vista. El tomogara sonrió y empezó a andar hacia ellos.

-Yoshida-san, vamos por aquí- agarró a Yoshida y empezó a huir del anciano del sombrero hasta llegar a un pasillo. "Creo que le hemos despistado"

-¿Q-Qué te pasa Sakai-kun? No hemos visto nada casi y vas muy rápido.

-P-Perdona, es que he visto a un hombre que…

-… que no te va a hacer ningún daño.-dijo una voz detrás de Yuuji.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- dijo este asustado.

-Me llamo Rammie aunque he tenido muchos nombres en mi larga vida. ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

-E-Está bien.- dijo el chico. No sabía por qué pero el anciano parecía de confianza.

-Te lo devuelvo en un momento señorita.- dijo Rammie excusándose ante Kazumi Yoshida.

Rammie empezó a hablarle sobre quién era y cosas del mundo espiritual pero en un momento el sentido de la charla cambió.

-¿Eres feliz ayudando a esa pequeña Flame Haze?- preguntó el anciano sorprendido. No había escuchado de esa combinación en bastante tiempo.

-Sí, le debo mi vida, ella me salvó de un asqueroso Tomogara. No quiero decir que ustedes sean asquerosos, usted es una buena persona…- intentó excusarse.

-Jajaja, no pasa nada. De todas formas, debéis tener cuidado, se acercan tiempos de problemas para vosotros en esta ciudad… y para mí al parecer…- dijo dejando a Yuuji con una duda que se resolvió un segundo después.

Un Fuzetsu fue invocado y una mujer volando sobre un libro entró rompiendo las ventanas.

-Buen trabajo, Satou, Tanaka, lo he encontrado, permaneced en el haridan.-dijo la mujer por el teléfono.

"¿Haridan? ¿Es una flame haze?"

-Bueno viejo, tus días de tranquilidad han acabado. Os destruiré a todos vosotros asquerosos tomogara.

-Esa es mi asesina implacable y tetona Margery Daaaaaaargh.- el libro que hablaba fue golpeado por la mujer. Yuuji se quedó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Cállate baka Marco. Lo de tetona sobraba. Bueno, si te rindes no te dolerá.

-Déjate de tonterías, Rammie es inofensivo. Solo se alimenta de antorchas casi extinguidas.- intercedió Yuuji por Rammie.

-Es un tomogara, eso es motivo de sobra. ¿Y por qué un simple humano puede moverse…? Ah, debes ser el mistes del que hablaba ese tal Carlos. Moriréis los dos. Toga!- se transformó en un hombre-lobo gigante con un fuerte aura azul alrededor dispuesto a atacar.

-No te lo permitiré.-dijo Yuuji.- Pararé tus ansias asesinas.

-¿Qué puede hacer un Mistes sin poderes contra una flame haze?- se burló Margery.

-Yo no tengo el poder pero Shana si lo tiene… estoy seguro que vendrá y te detendrá-dijo convencido Yuuji.- Y no soy un Mistes, soy Sakai Yuuji, recuérdalo.

-Hmmm, no había visto humanos tan desafiantes. Esto será interesante. Y si te refieres a la otra Flame Haze hazte la idea que no vendrá. Para ella eres una mera antorcha.- dijola intérprete de la condolencia.

-Shana no es así, somos amigos. Vendrá y te vencerá. Mientras yo te detendré.

-Muchacho, no deberías sobre exigirte, esto es cosa mía.- dijo Rammie.

-Si estoy huyendo siempre de la injusticia no seré nadie. Y usted no ha hecho daño a nadie.- dicho esto agarró un hacha de incendios que había en la pared y corrió a atacar a Margery la cual se limitó a enviarle un orbe azul de energía, Yuuji no tuvo tiempo de esquivar pero…

-Anulación!- gritó Rammie deshaciendo el hechizo sin restricciones. Rammie sonrió, la determinación del chico le había convencido a enfrentar de una vez a su perseguidora.

-Vaya vaya, un tomogara y un humano luchando en equipo, a ver cuanto duráis. – hizo otro hechizo sin retricciones básico invocando un puño de energía que Rammie desvió con un hechizo mientras Yuuji avanzaba hacia ella.

-Bueno, se acabaron las bromas.-invocó tres orbes azules alrededor de yuuji y lo golpearon a la vez dejándolo herido en el suelo y con una herida por todo el pecho.

-Desaparece!- volvió a invocar el hechizo del puño materializado para rematarlo.

-Shana! -gritó Yuuji débil desde el suelo.

-Yuuji Baka!- se oyó una voz.

En ese momento apareció una bola de fuego que golpeó a Margery derribándola mientras una figura cortaba el hechizo de esta con una espada. Yuuji vio la capa de Shana arriba suyo y sonrió.

-Sh-Shana,sabía que vendrías.- dijo débil desde el suelo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Yuuji! ¡Yuuji! ¿Estás bien?- gritó muy preocupada Shana.- Pagarás por esto maldita.

-Hmm, así que al final viniste. Ese chico me desafió confiando ciegamente en que aparecerías. Una flame haze acudiendo a la llamada de un humano ,es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-El chico confio en ti y veo que tienen un vínculo muy fuerte, heheh.- comentó Rammie, ante lo que Shana se sonrojó.

-S-Sí, él me mostró la importancia de la vida. Tú debes ser Rammie, un Flame Haze llamado Cesar Carlos me hablo de tu situación, no te preocupes, te protegeremos. Y tú, nuestro objetivo es proteger el equilibrio de este mundo no asesinar tomogaras inofensivos.-dijo Shana cabreada a Margery.

- Todo el que sea Tomogara debe pagar con la muerte por el mero hecho de existir. Ese chico de ahí defendió un Tomogara y también debía pagar aunque esperaba divertirme más con él pero es un pobre humano solo...- eso último cabreó a Shana. Comenzó a surgir un aura roja fuerte a su alrededor.

-Tú, ¿disfrutaste con el dolor de Yuuji?...-dijo incrementando su poder de existencia más y más.

"Nunca la había visto ni cerca de este nivel. Este nivel es impresionante. Todo por el Mistes, realmente ha cambiado a Shana…" pensó Alastor.

-Haah? Qué tiene de…Hnnnng.- antes de acabar la frase Shana apareció en un instante y le atacó con fuego derribando a Margery en un instante.

-¿Q-Qué demonios es este poder? Es muy rápida. Marchosius, demos el 100%, aaaaah.- dicho esto se desplazaron a gran velocidad hacia Shana solo para ver que esta desapareció a gran velocidad apareciendo en la cabeza de su tranformación de hombre-lobo gigante.

-Shinkuuuuu!- gritó haciendo aparecer un puño de fuego con el que golpeó a Margery y derribó el piso del museo produciendo un gran cráter en el de abajo.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido materializar ella sola un hechizo si no es su especialidad? ¿Todo este avance es por Sakai Yuuji?- se preguntaba Alastor sorprendido de la gran fuerza de su contractora.

-Puaaaag.- la transformación de Margery se deshizo debido al daño recibido quedando tendida en el suelo Se levantó cabreada.- ¿Cómo es posible que esta enana me esté…? ¡No me subestimes niña!- Margery invocó una nueva forma más poderosa que aumentó mucho su fuerza espiritual con forma de hombre-lobo y varias cabezas.- Esta es la forma final del Toga, su poder es 5 veces mayor.- trató de golpear a Shana a gran velocidad la cual apenas pudo esquivarlo, no así la bola de energía que lanzó Margery que le dio en la rodilla dejándola paralizada.

-Con eso ya no podrás moverte con tanta facilidad, ahora te atacaré con todo lo que tengo. Saishuu Kekka!- con esto invovó unas zarpas gigantes de lobo que avanzaban hacia Shana.

-Rammie, mejor retírese y llévese a Yuuji, no sé si os podré proteger de este choque. Haaaaaah!- comenzó a concentrar el fuego y lanzó todo su poder en una. –Hien (llama ardiente) ¡

Se produjo un violento choque en el que el ataque de Margery y el de Shana se anularon mutuamente. Las dos perdieron sus transformaciones por el cansancio quedando de pie a duras penas.

-Haaaah, haah, lo siento Yuuji, este es mi límite, parece que es un empate…

-Qué dices niña, esta es… tu victoria…- dijo Margery antes de caer al suelo agotada.

-Esa es mi perdedora honrosa, Margery Daaaaw. La fuerza de esta chica es asombrosa.- dijo Marcosius.

Shana sonrió, al menos se había vengado a la que había dañado a su Yuuji. Un momento, por qué decía suyo? Eso no importaba, tenía que ver como estaba.

Fue a donde estaban Rammie y Yuuji, que recobró la consciencia.

-Sh-Shana, gracias por venir.

-Idiota! Porque desafiaste tú solo a una Flame Haze si sabías que yo aparecería al ver el Fuzetsu.- le gritó.

-No puedo permitir la injusticia de que persigan a un Tomogara que no hace daño a nadie. Además, estaba harto de no servirte de ayuda, por eso quería entrenar contigo.- respondió el Mistes.

-Este chico demostró un gran valor al…-empezó Rammie pero fue interrumpido.

-Al final un Tomogara es un Tomogara.-comentaba la derrotada Flame Haze rubia.

-¿Por qué les odias tanto? Nuestro objetivo es mantener el equilibrio entre mundos. Esa es mi forma de ser una Flame Haze.

-Eso lo dices porque no has perdido a nadie importante ante los Tomogara…-recordó aquellas dolorosas escenas ante el plateado.- Pero bueno, he perdido la batalla, tú ganas niña, no me queda motivación de pelea ahora mismo, necesito un trago.

-Un momento, ¿qué sabes de César Carlos? No lo pude localizar con el Haridan porque oculta su presencia, me habló de detener la amenaza de Bal Masqué en el cuerpo de… bueno, no importa. Pero no sé sus intenciones reales.- comentó Shana recordando preocupada eso de que la serpiente del festival estuviera en Yuuji. Tenía que conseguir información rápido para actuar y proteger a Yuuji.

-Te diré solo esto enana. Me encontré con él a las afueras de Misaki. Tu fuerza es increíble y has podido derrotarme, a ese sujeto le bastó con usar sus ataques más débiles mientras yo luchaba con todo. No está con Bal Masque pero sus actividades son desconocidas para el resto de Flame Hazes, no deberíais acercaros a él si quieres mi consejo. Ahora dejarme, me esperan para beber.- dicho esto se subió a marchosius y se alejó volando.

-Bueno, señorita, yo también me voy pero como agradecimiento por su ayuda le curaré las heridas a este valiente joven.- dicho esto convocó un conjuro que recuperó la salud de Yuuji al parecer.

-¿Eh? Todo lo que me dolía ya no…¿Qué es lo que ha usado?- dijo Yuuji curioso por su repentina mejoría.

-Espiral Organ nunca revela sus trucos, espero que nos volvamos a ver joven pareja. Dijo mientras se iba. Shana se quedó pensando y dio con la tecla.

-¿Espiral Organ? ¿Es el famoso hechicero del que me hablabas?- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, debe ser la apariencia de Leanan-sidhe mientras viaja por este mundo, me alegro que le vaya bien.- confirmó Alastor.

Tras esto Shana rehízo los desperfectos y continuaron con la visita al museo Yoshida y Yuuji… solo que con Shana. Yuuji le dio las gracias a Shana diciéndole que haría lo que ella quisiera en recompensa, esperando comprarle un pan de melón. Para su sorpresa lo que pidió fue acoplarse a la cita con Kazumi Yoshida. Al acabar se despidieron marchándose cabizbaja la última por la llegada a mitad cita de su mayor rival.

-Bueno, el día no ha sido tan malo pero espero tus disculpas todavía.- dijo Shana girando la cabeza aparentando enfado.

-¿Disculpas? No sé de que me hablas…- dijo igual de tozudo.

-Quizá de cuando no me has dejado ir contigo… No sabes lo mal que se pasa estando sola…- admitió sonrojada.- Es algo que he descubierto estos días.

- Está bien, si quieres te mimaré más a partir de ahora.- dijo Yuuji riendo acariciándole el pelo.

- Urusai Yuuji no Baka.- dijo golpeándole en el estómago entrando en modo Tsundere la flame haze- Quién necesita estar aguantándote todo el día.

-U-Ugh, pero si tú…- decía Yuuji y de repente recordó algo.- Por cierto, ¿podemos empezar el entrenamiento ya? Cada vez que te veo pelear y yo no hago nada me siento inútil. Quiero pelear a tu lado…- dijo sinceramente el chico.

"No es tan fácil como crees chico pero valoramos tu compromiso. Estoy de acuerdo en tu decisión. Pero te4n en cuenta los riesgos de las batallas y del propio entrenamiento. Shana ha luchado durante años para alcanzar su nivel actual."- dijo Alastor.

-¿Podrás con todo eso Yuuji?- pregunto esta de acuerdo con la llama del cielo. Al ver como asentía sonrió.- En ese caso, empezaremos después.

Al llegar a casa Chigusa les pregunto como habían acabado después del enfado de esa mañana a lo que respondieron que ya se habían perdonado. Después de cenar, Shana llamó a Yuuji para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, empezaremos a practicar con este boken de madera. Yo te atacaré y tienes que esquivarlo. –dijo la chica nada más verle bajar al jardín.

-E-Espera, yo nunca he hecho esto. No deberíamos empezar con calentamiento.

"Los enemigos nunca esperan a que estés listo ni calientes, eso son excusas, Sakai Yuuji" dijo Alastor.

Después de eso Shana atacó a Yuuji quién fue golpeado en la cabeza cayendo al suelo de forma patética.

-Yuuji, tienes que mejorar tus reflejos. Probemos otra vez.. volvió a atacarle y de nuevo le golpeó en la cabeza.

Siguieron así un buen rato y Yuuji siempre era goleado teniendo un rascacielos de chichones en su cabeza.

Al final Shana fue de nuevo a la carga en el último intento y Yuuji lo esquivó.

-Jajaja, lo conseguí al f…- antes de acabar de hablar era golpeado por otro ataque de la flame haze.

-Penoso, nunca debes bajar la guardia. Seguiremos mañana.

-G-Gracias, maestra.- dijo andando como borracho y golpeándose con la puerta.-Auuuch ,eso duele.

A Shana le cayó una gota al ver esto.

"Shana, de verdad crees que este Mistes está hecho para la lucha? Quizá solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Sakai Yuuji es …"

-Un inútil sin talento.- completó Shana simplemente.

"Entonces por eso digo que…"

-Pero confío en él más que ningún otro humano. Si él dice que quiere luchar a mi lado sé que con esfuerzo lo acabará haciendo.- dijo la flame haze algo sonrojada.

"Ya comprendo tus sentimientos por ese humano y el vínculo tan fuerte. " comentó la llama del cielo.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? Estoy confundida estos días…- dijo Shana esperando una respuesta de alguien. Sabía que era algo más fuerte que amistad pero no sabía qué… para alguien como ella que había estado aislada del mundo exterior no sabía nada de esto.

"Dejaré que lo descubras tú misma"

-¿Otra vez? Siempre me haces lo mismo, como Wilhelmina, que yo sola tengo que descubrir el mundo. Aunque ahora esto debería estar más tranquilo por un tiempo.

"No debemos relajarnos aún. Puede que Friagne no esté ni la intérprete de la condolencia sea una amenaza pero la espada santa sigue aquí y no sabemos sus intenciones. Además, si Bal Masque actúa nosotros solos no podremos pararlos… Necesitamos el poder de percepción de Sakai Yuuji ."

-Eso es evidente. Bueno, hora de dormir.

Shana entro a la casa en silencio y se acostó en su cama pensando. Se le había hecho ya normal estar aquí en vez de viajar como siempre pero cuando tuviera que irse… ¿Qué le diría a Yuuji y Chigusa? Ella quería luchar con él desde ahora, pero… Entre estos pensamientos se durmió.

Casa de Satou.

-Ane-san, parece que le han dado una paliza, ¿quién fue su rival?- pregunto Tanaka al verle las heridas a la Flame Haze.

-Parece que el alcohol le afectó en la batalla.- comentó Satou.

-Más bien di que le partieron el culo hahahaha. Lo mejor es que su rival era una niña pequeña hahahahah.- se rió Marchosius antes de ser golpeado.

-No fue una derrota solo les perdone la vida antes de usar mi ataque especial. La ciudad podría haber sufrido daños en ese lugar.- dijo Margery tratando de excusar la derrota.

-Eso es menos creíble que el "Mi perro se comió los deberes" muahahahaha.- se rio otra vez el libro para ser golpeado de nuevo.

-Odamari Baka Marco. En fin, nos veremos la caras de nuevo esa enana y yo. Ahora, dadme más sake, eso es lo que tenéis los japoneses no?- dijo la borracha.

-Me da que mañana tampoco podremos ir a clase.- pensó Satou rascándose la cabeza.

Casa de Yoshida.

Yoshida Kazumi tomaba un relajante baño mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido en el día.

"Esa Hirai-san me lo va a quitar a este paso. Siempre está con él. SI sigo tan indecisa… pero no quiero asustar a Sakai-kun…no, si quiero conseguirlo tengo que luchar por ello. Decidido, desde el lunes tomaré una actitud más agresiva"

Entonces salió del baño y fue hacia su habitación y vio la foto donde posaban toda la pandilla y pensó algo.

"Hirai-san siempre ha sido así? Juraría que antes era más animada… Bah, deben ser imaginaciones mías"

Tras esto, se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente…

Shana POV

Me levanté tarde como ya era costumbre desde que vivía aquí y fui a desayunar.

-Buenos días, mamá. Ahhh, perdón.- dije sonrojada de vergüenza. ¿Por qué la había llamado así?

-No pasa nada, ya dije que podías ser mi pequeña hija si querías, jejeje. ¿Cómo os han ido los exámenes Shana-chan?

-A mí bien, he tenido un 9.5 en Matemáticas , un 8.7 en Historia del Japón y un 10 en Física. Yuuji creo que ha tenido un 5.7 en lo primero, un 3 en lo segundo y un 6.1 en lo tercero.

-Vaya, vaya, este tonto hijo mío. Pero se nota que le has enseñado, antes casi nunca aprobaba Física. Seguid esforzadoos! Ah, la semana que viene haremos un viaje a la playa.- dijo la madre feliz.

-¿A-A la playa? ¿Yo también?- pregunté confusa. Yo al fin y al cabo no era de la familia aunque de cortesía me dijeran que sí.

-Claro que sí, tú puedes ser parte de nosotros para todo. Ahora ve al patio, Yuuji se está entrenando y dijo que te esperaba.

-G-Gracias.- me levanté tras acabar los 7 panes de melón y 3 helados del desayuno. "Are, are, esta niña es una glotona. Ahora la compra es 2 veces más grande heheh." Pensaba Chigusa.

-¿Por qué etrenas tú solo?- comenté sorprendida, se le veía agotado, debía llevar bastante.

-Quiero estar preparado para luchar cuanto antes y más después del ridículo de ayer.- dijo y le sonreí. Ahora si le veía con espíritu.

Me preparé a atacar con el boken como el día anterior.

-Intenta que no te duela mucho.- sonreí arrogante. Para mi sorpresa desvio el boken de su trayectoria y avanzó para atacarme ante lo que le di una patada que detuvo en el aire.

-Vaya, veo que has mejorado bastante. Pasemos a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- comenmos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque Yuuji lógicamente siempre perdía sus movimientos mejoraban con gran rapidez para mi sorpresa hasta el punto que en una ocasión estuvo a punto de darme un golpe.

- Bien, ahora entrenaremos como invocar un Fuzetsu. Como ya sabes, es lo que usamos en las batallas y es el hechizo más simple. – expliqué. Estaba contenta de su gran progreso pero celosa a la vez. A mí alcanzar ese nivel cuerpo a cuerpo me había llevado semanas y él en medio día… Pero el Fuzetsu no era tan sencillo…

-Fuzetsu!- dijo poniendo la mano en el suelo pero no pasó nada.- Vamos ábrete! Fuzetsu! Fuzetsu!

-No es tan fácil, tienes que relajar más tu alma. ¿Lo dejamos por hoy? Ya has avanzado mucho.

-NO!- grito para mi sorpresa.- Quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder luchar. Más y más fuerte.

-Ahhhh, está bien pero no podrás te lo advier…- dije antes de ver algo que no creía mis ojos.

-Fuzetsu!- Yuuji invocó un perfecto Fuzetsu pero en ese momento unas llamas plateadas surgieron a su alrededor y dentro suyo crecía otra existencia horrible. Recordé las palabras de Carlos sobre la serpiente del festival y Bal Masque. Si seguía podían localizarnos…

-Para, para.- le dije haciéndole parar agarrándole por los hombros.

-Shana, qué te pasa? Por qué me detienes? Cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo vas tú y…- le di una bofetada y me miró enfadado. No se daba cuenta que solo me preocupaba por él?

-No vuelvas a usar ese poder, es muy peligroso.- le espeté gritando. Además de su poder su personalidad se había vuelto más agresiva.

-E-Está bien. – dijo dándose la vuelta.- Creía que querías que luchara a tu lado tú también. Al fin y al cabo soy solo una antorcha para ti no?

-N-No. Tú eres mi amigo y no quiero que salgas lastimado. Usa esta espada, la cogí de los obsequios de Friagne, se llama Blutsauger, al parecer pertenecían a unos gemelos que fueron derrotados por él. (prefiero eliminar a esos asquerosos incestuosos de la historia xd)

-E-Está bien. Lo siento, no debí gritarte, tú solo te preocupabas por mí. Haré lo que quieras para ganarme tu perdón.- al oír eso sonreí.

Un rato después en el centro…

-Sé que dije eso pero te has pasado… Mis ahorros.- dijo Yuuji despagado.

-Bah, tú dije lo que quisiera y la condición fue comprarme 50 panes de melón.- dije mientras masticaba.- Hmmm, qué ricos. Quieres uno?

-No, gracias.-dijo apenado.

-O-Oye Yuuji, qué significa que te guste alguien?- dije roja, lo había oído ayer por la noche en la tele en una película que un hombre se lo decía a una mujer.

-No sabes eso? – negué con la cabeza. Si no no le preguntaría…-Pues es cuando quieres pasar mucho tiempo de tu vida con una persona y te alegra más estar con ella que con las demás.- comenzó a explicar y yo me sentí identificada. Eso es lo que me ocurría con él Quizá…?

- Es algo más fuerte que la amistad. No está muy bien explicado pero la idea es esa, jejejeje. Por qué quieres saberlo?- acabó de decir y yo me sonrojé. Ahora había dado con la respuesta mis sentimientos al fin.

-Yuuji, creo que tú me…- en ese momento aparecieron dos chicos deteniendo mi confesión. Me daban ganas de partirlos en dos con Nietomo no Shana por arruinar el momento.

-Hey Yuuji ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos.- dijo un chico castaño. Supuse que era alguien de la escuela.

-Sí, él mismo que no habéis ido a clase jajaja.- se rió el tonto que me gustaba.

-Es que hay una Ane-san borracha que está en la casa. Se pasa todo el día dándonos orden para localizar …

-Tanaka! –dijo el otro instándole a callarse. Podría ser que fuera…?

-Ah sí, mis modales. Chicos, ella es Shana. Shana, ellos son Satou y Tanaka - posé mis ojos marrones en Yuuji. Ellos me recordaban por la esencia de Hirai Yukari, qué hacía presentándome.

-Sabemos quién es Hirai-san, Sakai.

-Ahahahah, perdonad.- este Yuuji a veces parecía tonto. Pero a estos habría que vigilarlos si estaban con Margery. Podía volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Shana, ellos están con Margery. La oí hablar con ellos cuando nos atcaron a mí y a Rammie. Además, puedo asegurar que están en el Haridan ya que lo usaron para encontrarnos por lo que sospecho. Pero no les hagas nada, son buenos amigos míos.- razonó brillantemente. Me sorprendí, era bastante inteligente razonando.

"Tendremos que echarles un ojo encima pero no son el objetivo principal. Estate tranquilo Sakai Yuuji"

-Está bien, y qué ibas a decirme antes Shana?- dijo. Yo me sonrojé. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para decirlo.

-Urusai Urusai Urusai. Nada que te importe.- dicho esto me adelanté enfadada.

-P-Pero… Espera, Shana…

Aún así no me rendí y una vez tranquilizada planeé una nueva confesión esa tarde en un lugar que me encantaba.

-Vamos Yuuji lento. Rápido o no llegarás.- dije corriendo emocionada a ver la puesta de sol desde el río de Misaki, era una vista preciosa.

-Wow, tenías razón, es precioso Shana. Esto sería muy romántico para una pareja.- dijo asombrado. Sonreí satisfecha, esta vez nada podía salir mal.

-Oye, Yuuji, me acabo de dar cuenta que tú me gus…- antes de que pudiera acabar oí otra voz odiosa.

-Ekaterina, espera! Oh, Sakai-kun, Hirai-chan, qué tal? Os importa si os acompañamos un rato?

-No, qué va.- dijo el simple de Yuuji. " A mi sí me importa "Otra vez me arruinaban el momento y más mi rival…

-No dejaré que pegues a él.- me comentó ella al oído.

-Ja, pues tendrás que esforzarte mucho porque somos uña y carne.- le contesté enfadada pero sabía que mis planes de confesión habían fracasado.

-Chicas, os quedáis atrás.

-Ya vamos!- dijimos a la vez. La ardilla, como la iba llamar ahora por el color de su pelo lo parecía, no nos dejo a solas y nos acompañó hasta casa. Qué asco de día…

Al fin esa noche después de cenar me acosté en el tejado a observar el cielo como tantas otras veces.

-Alastor, es malo que te guste alguien?- pregunté con miedo que esto interfiriera en mi misión como tantas veces me había advertido.

"Hmmm, así que al final te diste cuenta. De normal te diría que no te involucraras con humanos pero Sakai Yuuji está poniendo un gran empeño en luchar junto a nosotros así que creo que en este caso no tiene nada malo."

-Gracias, creo que lo seguiré inten…

-Ah, así que estabáis aquí de nuevo. El cielo se ve precioso desde aquí, ¿verdad?-dijo Yuuji mientras yo giraba la cabeza. – Dentro de poco podré ir a luchar con vosotros mientras estéis aquí.

-¿Eh? Creía que te referías a que nos acompañarías siempre.- dije sorprendida. Así que cuando me fuera nos separaríamos.

-Heheh, tan preocupada estás por un mistes? No te preocupes, sabré defenderme de los tomogara.-dijo sonriendo.- Al fin y al cabo mi vida está aquí Shana, donde he crecido y vivido, no puedo dejar que a alguien le pase como a Hirai-san, no me lo perdonaría.

-Y-Ya veo, entonces cuando me vaya… Bueno, a mi que más me da, hmm.- dije aparentando seriedad.-Si esa es tu decisión adelante.

-Gracias por entenderlo. Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- en ese momento le agarré de camisa para que no se fuera. Finalmente me había decidido tras oír sus palabras.

-Antes que eso pasé, quiero que sepas que …

En ese momento se invocó un Fuzetsu.

-Vaya, al parecer hay un Rinne por aquí. Ya me lo dirás mañana Shana.- dijo sonriente mientras yo me deprimía. ¿Esto era una maldición o algo?

-Bueno, vamos a luchar, jeje.- sonreí, algún día se lo diría, ya pensaría en algo para no separarnos.

FIN

Ya está el cuarto capi. Me tardaré algo más en el quinto porque voy a intentar subir las otras historias.

Reviews please! Gracias por leer!


End file.
